


Twisted

by GabbyNorth



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU were they're not wrestlers, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Decisions, Drama, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Manipulation, Mercenaries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyNorth/pseuds/GabbyNorth
Summary: Life is complicated especially if your job is to make people pay for their mistakes, and if you add to that that no one is really who they say they are  and everyone is trying to be the best... then your life becomes twisted.
Relationships: "Hangman" Adam Page/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Hello, Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for grammar mistakes.

There was a very loud buzzing in his ears, he felt a lot of pain in his abdomen area and his head felt like it was about to explode, he could not remember where he was or what had happened to him. He felt so tired that he felt like little by little his eyes were closing, he heard footsteps and voices in the distance but no matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes open, he couldn't. 

Moments before 

"They said you wanted to talk to me? Something bad happened? "Adam asked as he entered the dimly lit room 

"Nothing wrong" the other person answered from the desk. "It's just that I noticed a long time ago that you've been acting differently, you're becoming a bit irresponsible and your drinking has become a problem. 

“Is all you want to talk about “The blonde answered a little defensively. 

“I know you don't want to have this conversation but you can't continue acting the way you've been doing it, you could get hurt or worse someone also could get hurt because you don't want to face your feelings” said the other person. 

Adam knew that he was right in the last few months he had been acting a little irresponsible, he knew that on several occasions he had put his life and that of his friends in danger. But the truth is, he really didn't care what happened. 

“Look, I know that what happened was too hard for you, but you can't continue living like this, that's not even living... 

Adam was not even looking at his friend anymore, his gaze was seeing his hand where the scars of that night were left as a memory, he really did not know what had happened that night, only that the building was on fire, and not everyone could go out to time and he had not been able to rescue her. 

That night was like a big hole in his memory, he remembers some parts of the day but after the fight he had with her everything is blank, he remembers exactly what he said, he remembers her tears as she asked him to trust her because she just wanted to help him . He remembers how he just turned around without knowing that he would never see her again. Later he remembers waking up in his friends' car, his hand was bandaged and his head with a big cut.   
They told him how the building went up in flames and how they couldn't save anyone. 

Since that day he had focused on finding the culprits of those who had caused the fire, he knew that the list would be long, over the years they had made many enemies, and there were too many people wanting to take revenge on them, it was part of his line of work. But he was never able to find the culprits, they left no traces or traces to follow or any indication of being able to know who had done it. For what I know when not being able to find a definitive culprit, he decided to blame others, he focused totally on his work, on being to suffer he names that came to his list in making these people pay for the crimes they committed. He was also becoming careless at times he forgot to cover his face completely or he forgot to completely clean his traces and that was a luxury that could not be given, every murder he committed had to be seen as a horrible accident if not everything would be ruined and not Only he, his friends, his family would end up in prison or dead. Every time he closed his eyes at bedtime, the only thing he saw was her face or her smile, even at times he could feel it her by his side, so to not remember it, he turned to alcohol, so half the time he was drunk. and the other half doing his job. 

It was the only thing that made him forget her, it was the only thing he could do to stop feeling guilty not only for her death but also for all the damage he caused her while she was alive, for all the times he made her cry, the times he make her feel like she didn't matter. 

"I know you feel guilty, but you need to forgive yourself so you can move on." 

"And what if I don't want to move on" Adam said in a whisper. 

"But you have to. Because you're still alive, because I'm sure if she were here ... 

"But she's not, she's dead and it's my fault," Adam interrupted with too much anger in his voice. 

"It wasn't your fault Adam" assured his friend in a calm voice. “None of us knew that someone would set the building on fire, it's not like we can predict the future, no one can do that, not even you. We will both take the week off, no jobs, no interruptions, just you and I doing what you want to do " 

"You do not need to do that, you are the boss, you cannot abandon your responsibilities for me" 

"Of course I can, you are one of my best friends and I care too much about you to continue letting you continue to act like this" His friend told him as he approached him "So grab a couple of changes of clothes and wharever you.want to carry. The others can support this place without us, we will go to the cabin a little fresh air will do us good " 

"Okay" agreed Adam 

"Excellent" exclaimed the other person with a smile while patting Adam's shoulder "You should go to rest, we will leave first thing tomorrow. 

Adam smiled at his friend for the last time and turned to leave the room, he heard the sound of a drawer opening, then the sound of a bullet, someone shouted his name in the distance, then his body hit the floor. 


	2. Clouse Enconters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's still alive" said a voice that was checking the pulse of the body that was on the floor with a gunshot wound to the abdomen

"He's still alive" said a voice that was checking the pulse of the body that was on the floor with a gunshot wound to the abdomen

"We should take this with us, in case he doesn't believe us and have proof of who did it" Jon replied as he held up a small camera that was in the corner.

"We need to get him out of here" Roman mentioned as he used a shirt as a bandage to put pressure on the wound.

In recent years, things in the city had been getting more dangerous, murders, drugs were becoming increasingly prominent in the area.

Jon and Roman had been part of a group of mercenaries known as The Shield, they would work for the person who will pay the most no matter what the job was or who they had to eliminate. Their jobs were basically assassinating enemies of politicians or important mobsters.

They became one of the best teams in the area, they worked for the most important people in the city, nobody could touch them until Seth betrayed them and sold them to the best buyer.

Things had changed since then, Seth left town with the money he had made, Jon disappeared from the radar for a couple of years, Roman stayed in town, kept taking jobs, not as much as before but he was active these years He teamed up with people from his family and people he trusted, he operated by himself for a couple of years until one day Jon came back and the two have been working together ever since.

The Shield disintegrated and other groups were created.The Elite was one of them, a couple of guys from different parts of the country came together with the aim of ending the scum of the city or at least it was what they preached, Jon knew perfectly well that they only did it for the money or for what that they could win.

"Make sure no one follows us" Roman said as he lifted the body off the ground to carry it to the truck.

Jon just nodded, put the camera memory in his pants pocket and opened the door, looked down the hall to make sure he was alone and signaled to Roman that they could move forward.

They both got to the truck without any problem, the boy because they were there they put him in the back of the vehicle and they both got into it. Roman as pilot and Jon as co-pilot.

The trip was relatively quiet and uneventful, so they were able to quickly get to the operating house. The man in the back seat was still unconscious although from time to time they could hear slight moans of pain.

Once they got there, they carefully lowered their passenger and entered the house where Alexa was waiting for them, a doctor who works for them for situations like these.

"His pulse is a little weak and he lost too much blood" Roman told allah blonde.

"You have to take him to the infirmary wing where everything is ready for surgery", answered Alexa as they both walked towards that part of the house.

Jon decided not to follow them and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Everything went well?" Asked Naomi, a hacker who works for them, who was at the kitchen table working on something on her computer.

"Yeah, we had no problem getting him out of there" Jon replied as he poured himself a glass of water "To our luck he's still alive"

"I need you to look at this " Jon told him as he pulled the memory out of his pants bag. "It was in a camera in the room where we found him, it must have something important about who shot him"

"Do you have any theory?" Naomi asked as she took the memory from Jon's hand

"A lot," Jon replied with a lopsided smile, and he left the kitchen without saying anything.

Naomi inserted the memory into her computer and waited for the information on the screen to load, once she could see the were too many files on the screen, she took a big sigh, it would be a long night.

Roman was in his office waiting for news from Alexa, thinking about what they had gotten themselves into, that night's operation had been a favor to an old friend, but Roman wondered if everything they had planned was really worth it, he was about to send a text message with the results of the operation when Jon walked in without knocking.

"There is already a verdict" he asked referring to the man who was in the infirmary wing.

"No, Alexa said the surgery would take a while," Roman replied. "Apparently the bullet didn't pierce any major organs but there was a lot of blood loss so she doesn't know how long it will take her to recover."

"I give the memory of the camera to Naomi to see if she can find something that will serve us" Jon mentioned as he sat in the chair across from Roman.

"Let's hope so" answered Roman "I doubt that Adam Page will believe us that Kenny Omega shot him for no reason”.


	3. Picture This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have to go," Abby told him.
> 
> "I'll see you later?" Adam asked .
> 
> "Sooner than you think" Abby answered giving him a smile and a light kiss on the cheek, it is the last thing he felt before falling asleep again, wondering if it had all been a dream.

There was a beeping sound that came from one of the machines to which Adam was connected, he had woken up a few minutes ago, he was in a room that looked like a hospital but he knew it was not. Hospitals had a distinctive smell that characterized them and this room did not have it, the light in the room made his head ache, he tried to sit on the bed where he was laying but could not, a sharp pain in the part of his abdomen prevented him . He was confused and with the pain in his head intensifying, he decided to close his eyes for a moment and then fall unconscious again.

The next time Adam woke up, there was a person at the door with his back facing him, he couldn't see his face but the person's hair and the shape of her body was something he could always recognize.

"Abby?" he asked in a whisper, the person slowly turning around until he could see her face.

"Did you miss?" Abby answered with a slight smile.

"I heard you were dead" Adam whispered again.

"Me too but here I am" she said Abby slowly approaching him until she was standing in front of him.

"Are you really here?" Adam asked still whispering.

"You can see me, right?" Abby said as she smiled at him again, Adam tried to reach out his hand so he could touch her but he couldn’t stretch his arm because he was handcuffed to one of the edges of the bed. "

What?" he asked as he tried to shake his arm trying to remove the handcuffs.

"Take it easy" Abby told him as she took his arm trying to calm him down, Adam looked at where her hand was touching his arm and he could feel the heat emanating from her palm.

"Where I am?" Adam asked

"That's not important," answered Abby. "I was so scared for you, I thought you would die"

"What happened to me? I can't remember anything "Adam answered, beginning to sound a bit agitated.

"You remember more about the night that you think you do" said Abby.

In the distance you could hear the sound of a door closing and footsteps approaching.

"I have to go," Abby told him.

"I'll see you later?" Adam asked .

"Sooner than you think" Abby answered giving him a smile and a light kiss on the cheek, it is the last thing he felt before falling asleep again, wondering if it had all been a dream.

Roman was leaving his office when he met Naomi who was about to knock on his door.

"I found something in the memory that Jon gave me" Naomi said before Roman could say anything.

"Let me call Jon so you can show us at the same time" Roman said as he opened the door again and let Naomi enter who sat in one of the chairs that were in front of her desk with her laptop in it her lap.

Minutes later Jon appeared closing the office door "What do you have for us?" he asked as he sat down next to the woman.

"There were too many files in that memory" Naomi began to explain "For now I could only retrieve a minute of video" .

"Show us," said Roman who was standing behind them, Naomi arranged her laptop in a way that everyone could see the screen and then play the clip.

The clip had no sound, it was in black and white but luckily the two figures could easily reconcile in it, they looked like they both had a conversation and then one of them took out a gun from his desk and shot the other person in the back.

"It's all I could get," Naomi commented once the little video clip was done.

"This is enough, for now" said Roman "Keep working on that, see if you can get anything after the shot was fired.

"Sure," Naomi answered as she took her laptop and left the office, closing the door when she left. Roman made sure the door was closed correctly and then took a seat in his desk chair facing Jon. "Now what?" Roman asked once he was sitting on the chair

"We wait for Page to wake up, we show him the video and we wait for him to take us to Omega" answered Jon.

"Do you think it will be that simple?"

"Of course, not" answered Jon as he laughed out loud "But we would have to try"

When he woke up this time the room where he was it was empty, his head no longer hurt him the same way, his hand was still handcuffed to the bed so he tried again to take of the handcuffs when the door opened. A blonde woman wearing a doctor's gown came in.

"You're awake," she commented as she entered.

"Where I am? "Who are you?" Adam asked .

"My name is Alexa" replied the woman, "I am a doctor, do you remember what happened to you" she asks as she took out a small lamp from one of her pockets and approached him.

"Where am I?" Adam asked again as he raised his voice a little.

"That is not important" she answered.

"Follow the light with your eyes" she indicated as she directly put the light that emanated from the small lamp. "You don't have a contusion" she mentioned once she finished examining her eyes. "Do you remember what happened to you?" She asked again, Adam tried to remember what had happened before he woke up in that room but he couldn't remember it, the only thing he remembered was that Matt had told him that Kenny wanted to talk to him, clearly something had happened but he couldn't remember why, he shook his head

"Well Mr. Page, you had a gunshot wound in the abdomen area, when they brought him here, you had lost a lot of blood luckily we were able to contain the bleeding before it was too late, the bullet did not pierce any organ” said Alexa.

Adam was about to say something when the door opened again, this time two men entered, one bigger than the other, long hair and a thin nose, the other had short hair and a tattoo on his wrist that he could recognize immediately, he had never met these people but he was sure they were Jon Moxley and Roman Reigns.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk you can find me on tumblr at @gabbynorth98. Have a nice day, stay safe and make good choices.


End file.
